ripped edges
by gigglebubbles12
Summary: What is like to be young black men in American? It's like war and you're praying to make it home alive? Count your blessings every day you alive because the world is a cruel place? - Isaiah Babineaux Zay centered story This story have strong subject about racism in America mostly about the police shootings in the way he feels about them -zaya I do not own girl meets
1. Chapter 1

Zay p.o.v

I didn't dream of being a rapper or even being a ball player like most young boys in the hood. Honestly I just prayed to make it home alive, it's a sad story but it was true. I was a young boxer in New York City, and I knew the struggles of being a black man early on in life my father was killed by a police officer on a routine traffic stop. Living in today's America where Black man being killing on the daily by police officers, and black on black crime that plague the streets New York. I may joke about it, I may pretend that it doesn't exist but the truth was it was everywhere, because the moment I close my eyes I can hear the sirens, and every time I pray that they're not after me. I pray that if I put my hands up they wouldn't put a bullet in back, I pray that my mother doesn't have to mourn over losing me. My great-grandparents were slaves brought here from Uganda, and even though we're not shackled and beaten anymore but still being beat by society and the world of white America. In the world we live and we taught to shut up and listen, to fear the people that supposed to protect us. We live in a world where were so divided we don't even notice.


	2. The talk

Zay p.o.v

" Isaiah James Babineaux, can you come here for second!" I heard my mother from the kitchen as I quickly turn off the TV and racing to the kitchen. " yes ma'am," I said ad I entered the room and she motioned for me to sit down at dining room table. The look on my mother face I knew it wasn't good as I slid into the seat across from her. " I really hate to have a conversation with you, but you and Michelle are my world and I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I know you're about to be 16 in a couple weeks, and I just want to have conversation about what to do if you stopped by the cops." She told me she placed her comforting hand on my lap. " you when police stop you address them yes sir, and yes ma'am. And you keep your hands where they can see them at all times. And I want you to call me and put the phone under the seat when you get pulled over. I know you're a great young man and that you never do anything to hurt anyone, but sometimes They look at your skin color, the clothes you wear and automatically think you're a thug. " I can see the tears filling up in her eyes as she explained to me. she wanted me to keep safe out here in the world. And I asked myself why should any mother have to explain to her son how to act around the police because it should be self-explanatory, The world is different now and we saw that every day on the news. I slowly nod in my head before wiping the tears away from her eyes. Mother was the strongest woman I know she never cried because she never wanted to be saw as weak. " Mama, I promise to be safe out in streets. You do not have to worry." I told her before pulling her into hug and she shook her head holding on tightly to me. " i'm always going to worry about you, that's my job as a mother is to worry about you and make sure you're OK" my mother told me as she pulled away. She gave me a weak now before getting up from the table. " you better have all your homework done, boy because I'm not raising the fools " she joked before running her hand through her curly locks, she never admit it but she misses my father, but he died six years ago fighting in Afghanistan. I knew it was hard for her, My mother worked two jobs to support me and my sister, and still managed to go to a junior college at night. To me she was a superhero, running off to sleep but still managed to have dinner on the table. " Don't trip mama bear, just wait to you make report card. You gonna sing whole song. It gonna like this, AAAABBBC" I jokey sing before dance like Michael Jackson causing my mom to crack up laugh as moon walk out the kitchen. After I finish talking to my mom, I grabbed my journal and begin to write.

 ** _October 5, 2016_**

 ** _She close her eyes and she dream of a better day, where the world was a peace._**

 ** _There was a war going on right outside our windows, but in the inside it was our safe haven._**

 ** _They riot in their own neighborhoods, defy logic for a little piece of mind but only second but don't change their minds_**

 ** _Scream out black lives matter, but go out and kill the brothers with no remorse._**

 ** _And maybe I understood her pain why she close her eyes and dreaming of a better tomorrow because it easier than facing reality._**

 ** _And the reality was that we want justice but didn't know how to get it, Because we frustrated by the many deaths that could've been avoided._**

 ** _And now she has to worry about baby boy make it home, or sell drug on the street corner._**

 ** _I know no mother wants to have that talk with her child but I bet all over America black women are having set aside the pride and explain to their babies what to do in a situation of the cold hard world we live in._**

 ** _\- Isaiah_**

That has the black notebook place it under my pillow, as I heard my bedroom door open. I couldn't help the smile at my mouse. She look like a splitting image of my mother with her to puffballs the set perfectly on the top of her head and light brown eyes that complement caramel skin. " bubba, I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you tonight. " Michelle said as she pulled her pink teddy bear up to her chest as I pat a stop next me on the bed. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Day, and those with the best moments of being a big brother being able that a comforter. She went over to the bed climbing into the covers, " thank you Bubba, " she whisper and she placed with them into her mouth and closing her eyes. But she quickly open them back up and turn toward me. " I forgot to tell you about my dream was about?" She said cuddled her bear tightly in arms. " what was your dream about, Michelle? " I asked her as she looked in her fingers afraid to look up at me. " it was the worst dream ever! Mama was crying over you, because you were laying in the box not moving with your eyes close. And I kept shaking you but you didn't wake up." She told me causing me to pull her close. " I got to say that's one of the worst dream I've ever heard, but now she had a bad dream maybe it's time to have a good dream. Get some sleep kiddo" I told her before kissing her forehead before she draft it up back to sleep, But after that I couldn't go to sleep. I laid awake just thinking about everything, i'm praying that that her dream never comes true.


End file.
